enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty
Rusty *'Number:' SR 5 *'First Appearance:' **Swagger and Swerves (mentioned) **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) **Pigeon Hunting *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Thumper (1-sided (on Rusty's side)), Boulder *'Voiced By:' SodorsNWRsteam Rusty is a brave little diesel engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He specializes in track maintenance. Bio Rusty came to Sodor to help out in Rheneas and Skarloey's absence. He quickly became an invaluable member of the team, being uncanny in terms of track repair and Quarry work. Rusty has had a variety of accomplishments and adventures, such as saving Duncan from a collapsing bridge and repairing the Lake Line from closure with the help of Skarloey, Rheneas, and Elizabeth. He also out-manuevered a massive boulder that threatened to flatten every little engine in the valley. Rusty was originally going to aid in the extraction process of the second gunpowder warehouse, but was swiftly brushed aside from the prospect by the anxiousness of Duncan. Following the "Cannon Fodder" Incident, Rusty is the only engine permitted to take part in gunpowder extraction. Prior to the "Munitions Incident", Rusty delivered the hazardous materials to the loading area and held his own against a very hostile Diesel. Rusty crashed into the support of a rickety steel bridge in the town, and was rescued by the combined efforts of Skarloey and Rosie. Duncan is consistently rude to Rusty, so by this point, the little diesel does not mind teasing him! Rusty was responsible for delivering gunpowder collected at an abandoned D. Fusit Warehouse to the Ministry of Defense's Complex for disposal. One day, Rusty was working at the Blue Mountain Quarry, but was too excited over his new 2-toned horn to work. When no one would pay any attention to him, he got annoyed, taking his anger out on Duke! Rusty was sent to the Crovan's Gate Works to deliver some machinery following the Blunderbuss incident. Upon arrival, he blows his horn, causing Vegard to misfire which in turn surprises Duke and causes him to crash into the back wall of the Works. During Sir Robert Norramby's search to find King Orry's sword, Rusty's 2-toned horn began to annoy Fearless Freddie due to how often it was used. He offered to takeover Luke's shunting duties with Wendy, though he started to regret his choice after hearing her endless talking. He was also a witness to Millie's incident with Wendy, and was later told of Rheneas' suspicions about Norramby's search by Skarloey. During the Skarloey Railway's production of Hamlet, Rusty did a poor job during the auditions, and apologized, saying he's "not much of an actor." Bertram suggested that he and Mr. Hugh work on the special effects of the production, where the little diesel did a spectacular job. He also made the opening announcement of the production. He has recently been stationed at Crovan's Gate Mine, where he has witnessed Samson's constant blunders. Through all this though, he encouraged the proud engine to work his way up and prove capable of handling bigger jobs. Persona Rusty is hardworking, kind, and takes a great of pride in his work. He gets along well with all the engines on the Narrow Gauge Line, (with the occasional exception of Duncan) and always strives to do his best and be there for any engine in peril. He is a bit of perfectionist, but this only improves the quality of his work. He is very focused, almost always completing whatever it is he sets out to do. Rusty's closest friends are Rheneas, Skarloey, and Peter Sam. Appearances *'Season 0:' **Whistle Trouble (cameo) **Duncan Gets Spooked *'Season 1:' **Swagger and Swerves (mentioned) **Cannon Fodder (mentioned) **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Paxton and Norman (cameo) **2 Hearts Burn Together (cameo) **Pigeon Hunting **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Rosie **Young Tucker (cameo) **Just Another Wild Goose Chase **Munitions **Blunderbuss **Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure **All the World's a Stage **Swashbuckler (does not speak) **Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Marion Saves the Day (cameo) **Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills **Chivalry is Dead **Percy and Asbestos (cameo) **Merrick's Wake up Call (cameo) **Break My Stride *'Web Clips:' **Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) **Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo) Trivia *Rusty's 2013 model is used from Swashbuckler to Chivalry is Dead. Rusty's 2012 model will be used from Break My Stride onwards. Gallery Rusty Derails.jpg|Rusty derails on Steadfast Overpass. Rusty.jpg Rusty at Blue Mountain.jpg|Rusty at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.03.54 PM.png|Rusty. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.04 PM.png|Rusty at one of the gunpowder warehouses. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.14 PM.png|Rusty leaving the gunpowder warehouse. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.28 PM.png|Rusty passing several of the Narrow Gauge engines. Crovan's Gate Tool Rack .jpg|Rusty at Crovan's Gate Works. The Blue Mountain Incline.jpg PigeonHuntingrusty.png|Rusty and his crew put "No Hunting" signs along the line. Rusty with tipper wagons.jpg Luke and Rusty the Little Diesel.jpg Incline with Skarloey and Rusty.jpg Rusty loves duct tape.jpg He's everywhere..jpg Rusty Title.jpg Swashbuckler35.png SBatRpromo5.jpg Rusty at the mine.jpg RyanRustyCGMine.png Sailor John and Skiff.jpg Lit Fuse Promo Samson.jpg The Depot Evening .jpg Rusty races chivalry.jpg Rusty_and_Mr_Hugh.jpg Rusty Strawberry grove filed Terrence.jpg Bertram at the farm.jpg Rustyrescue2.png Rustyrescue.png Rusty and Mr. Hugh.jpg Rusty rescues like a pro.jpg Rusty Strawberry grove.jpg Rusty and his driver and BERTRAM.jpg Wait!!!!.PNG Rusty BMQ.PNG Rusty Stepney Main in da hills.PNG Rusty Wind Turbine.PNG Rustychase.png Rustybridgechivalry.png Chivalyisdeadrusty.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 4.03.32 PM.png Wake-Up Call 14.PNG PeacefulWharf.jpg Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Male Characters